Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson '(Περσεύς, Περσέας, or Περσέως in Ancient Greek) is the main protagonist as well as the narrator of the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. He is the demigod son of Poseidon, god of the sea, and Sally Jackson(his mom), a clear-sighted mortal (someone who can see through the Mist). Percy is one of the heroes mentioned in the first Great Prophecy and is destined to make a choice that would save or destroy Olympus. He isAnnabeth's boyfriend.[2] In The Lost Hero he goes missing, taken by Hera, and by the end of the book, is believed to be in the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood. The second book, The Son of Neptune, subsequently tackles the time spent by Percy about two months after the events of the previous book. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman in The Lightning Thief (film). Contents http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Percy hide *1 Percy Jackson and the Olympians **1.1 The Lightning Thief **1.2 The Sea of Monsters **1.3 The Titan's Curse **1.4 The Battle of the Labyrinth **1.5 The Last Olympian *2 The Heroes of Olympus **2.1 The Lost Hero **2.2 The Son of Neptune *3 Personality **3.1 Fatal Flaw *4 Appearance *5 Powers & Abilities **5.1 Demigod Powers *6 Magical Items *7 Relationships **7.1 Love Interests **7.2 Family **7.3 Gods **7.4 Titans *8 Film **8.1 The Lightning Thief *9 Video Game *10 Trivia *11 Gallery *12 References * * ''Percy Jackson and the Olympianshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=1Edit The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=2Edit Perseus Jackson, or Percy Jackson (as everybody knows him), was named after the Greek hero Perseus by his mother for good luck because the first Perseus was one of the only heroes who died a peaceful death. Percy is irritated when called by his full name. Percy is a very troubled 12-year-old boy (in the beginning) who has been expelled from every school he has attended. The first one seen in the series is Yancy Academy, where his trouble seems to be worse than usual. He has only one friend at the school,Grover Underwood, whom is also Percy's best friend and who Percy has to protect a lot of the time from bullies. During a field trip to a museum, Percy is annoyed at the school bully, Nancy, for bothering Grover and in a fit of rage, accidentally summons water in a nearby fountain to pull her in, but doesn't know how. Mrs. Dodds, his pre-algebra teacher, witnesses the whole scene and tells him to follow her into the museum for a "talk". Suddenly, she turns into the Fury Alecto, and attacks him, looking like a bat with humongous fangs. Percy manages to destroy her when Mr. Brunner throws the pen, Riptide , that transforms into a sword in his hand, but when he asks his classmates, nobody remembered Mrs. Dodds because of the Mist except maybe Grover, who always hesitated before he answered. Percy arrives back at the school and hears Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about him. At the bus stop, Grover sees that the Three Fates (the old ladies) are looking at Percy while knitting socks. Then, the Fates snip the string. Grover asks for Percy to wait for him and rushes to the bus stop. Remembering that his favorite teacher and best friend are talking behind his back, he goes home on his own at the end of the school year, even though Grover asked him to wait for him at the bus stop. Arriving home to his horrible step-dad, Gabe Ugliano and his friends playing poker. Gabe demands money for his poker game and although Percy denies he has any, Gabe deduces that he has change from the cab drive and forces it from him. Percy's mother arrives soon afterward and tells him that they can go to his favorite beach in Montauk, NY for the whole weekend. Percy, happy that finally something good has happened, packs his things and leaves, but not before seeing Gabe get hit in the butt by the door when he does a weird hand gesture Grover did and being jeered further by Gabe. Arriving at the beach, Percy was shocked to see Grover without pants coming to him and his mom, telling them to leave. Percy is confused at his friend's appearance, as he was a goat from the waist down and reveals himself to be a satyr. Nevertheless, his mother takes them both in Gabe's 1978 Camaro and begins driving at daring speeds through a blinding hurricane. The car is blasted off the road by a bolt of lightning. As Percy, Grover, and his mom try to get out, they see the Minotaur, a half man, half bull monster, who had been chasing them. The three of them manage to dodge it by following Ms. Jackson's advice to dash out of the way at the last second, but Grover is too slow and the Minotaur injures him, but is distracted by Percy's mother. The Minotaur forgets Grover, grabs Percy's mom by her neck, and she disappears in a golden flash of light. Percy, in a surge of power and anger, manages to defeat the Minotaur by pulling out its horn and stabbing the Minotaur in the chest. Percy drags the unconscious Grover past the hill with Thalia's tree (Thalia is a girl whose father Zeus turned her into a pine tree) to Camp Half-Blood and then passes out when he reaches the porch of the Big House. Percy later meets a future friend, Annabeth Chase, head counselor of the Athena cabin, who cared for him in the infirmary where she revealed that "he drooled in his sleep" and who Percy described as "what a typical California girl would look like" when he was unconscious. He is introduced to the other campers, who Percy learns are all demigods (half-bloods). Percy himself is a demigod, but no one knows who his divine parent is. He also learns that the director of the camp is the wine god Dionysus, who is very unpleasant and moody, and Mr. Brunner (former Latin teacher from Yancy Academy) is actually the hero-training centaur (half human, half stallion), Chiron. After being shown around the camp, he is introduced to Luke Castellan, the head counselor of the Hermes cabin. He meets a girl that reminds Percy of Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse La Rue, leader of the Ares' cabin whom he immediately dislikes. Clarisse sticks Percy's head in the girls' bathroom toilet. Her plan backfires when Percy somehow shoots water out of the toilet to blast back at Clarisse and her buddies. Later in a game of Capture the Flag, Percy defeats Clarisse and three others single-handed when he touched the creek, which heals his wounds from the fight. After Capture the Flag, Percy hears a mysterious howling and a hellhound comes out of the forest and attacks them. Percy's injury from the hellhound heals by touching the water; then suddenly, a holographic tridentfloats above Percy's head which tells everyone that Percy is the son of Poseidon, which explains his powers over water. The hellhound had come from the Fields of Punishment (which is in the Underworld), not from the forest, which meant that someone within the camp had summoned it because nothing, not even weather, can enter the camp's magic boundaries without permission. Soon after learning that Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen, Percy embarks on the quest of his life with his pen/sword [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Riptide ''Anaklusmos], or Riptide, Grover, and Annabeth, an adventure that bonds them forever. They face the monster Medusa, Procrustes, and the Furies, ending up in the Underworldfacing Hades, the lord of the dead, who believes Percy stole his Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt. Hades saved Percy's mother right before she died from the Minotuar, which explains the golden light. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover escape using Poseidon's Pearls. He finds out that the war god Ares has the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. He battles Ares for possession of the bolt and the helmet, and during the battle he stabs Ares in the ankle. A dark force later revealed to be Kronos stops Ares from killing Percy. Ares vanishes in his divine form, leaving the bolt and Helm of Darkness behind. Percy goes to New York, and gives the bolt to Zeus. Percy gives the helm to the Furies, who give it to Hades who, in reward, sends back Sally to her apartment. Percy gives Medusa's head to Sally, who uses it to turn Gabe to a staue. Percy goes back to Camp Half-Blood, where he, Annabeth and Grover are congratulated by everyone at the camp. At the end of the summer, Percy can't decide whether to stay at camp, or enroll in seventh grade and live with his mom. He decides to train to clear his mind, where he sees Luke training at swordplay. They drink sodas together in the forest, but suddenly, Luke reveals he was behind the theft and summons a pit scorpion to kill Percy. The scorpion stabs its stinger into Percy's palm, but after being fed ambrosia and nectar, Percy heals and decides to enroll in the seventh grade and come back to camp next summer. ''The Sea of Monstershttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=3Edit Percy is attacked by Giants at school. Annabeth rescues him along with Tyson. On the way to camp, in the Grey Sister's Taxi, Percy learns some coordinates that lead to something he needs. Percy arrives at camp to find the camp under attack as Thalia's pine tree is poisoned meaning the borders are weakened. Clarisse, the daughter of Ares and Percy's enemy, is given the quest to go into the Sea of Monsters (using the coordinates Percy received) to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece, which has healing powers for plants, animals, and humans which they need to heal Thalia's tree. Percy and Annabeth decide to go also, but earlier Tantalus and Dionysus didn't let them (Tantalus is the new activities director as Chiron is accused of poisoning Thalia's Tree). Grover is captured by Polyphemus, a Cyclopes, and Polyphemus believes that Grover is a female cyclops and he wants to "marry" Grover. Polyphemus believes this because Grover is wearing a bridal gown. As they enter the Sea of Monsters, they have to get past Scylla and Charybdis. Scylla lives on a cliff, while Charybdis lives in the middle of the entrance to the Sea of Monsters. Instead of at least trying to sail in between the sisters, Clarisse automatically goes for Charybdis and Tyson, a good Cyclops and the half-brother of Percy, supposedly dies in Clarisse's ship after the ship got blown up due to malfunction problems. After that, Percy and Annabeth journey to many dangerous islands, and Annabeth tells Percy many things about how Thalia died, and she also mentions her prophecy. Fighting their way through many other obstacles including the Sirens and Circe's island, they join up with Clarisse, Grover, and later Tyson, who magically survived by Rainbow, a friendly hippocampi who dragged him out of the water. They leave with the Golden Fleece, which Polyphemus stole many years ago. When they return to the mortal world, they send off Clarisse on an airplane to the camp alone to drape the Fleece on the tree, and Percy, Annabeth and Tyson get kidnapped by Luke. He almost kills Percy in a duel, but Percy reveals Chiron was innocent in a secret Iris message and Chiron comes to rescue them with his strangely dressed relatives. When they return to camp, the fleece is put on the tree. The fleece not only revives Thalia's tree, but it brings Thalia back to her full life form. It's Thalia who appears as she looked in Percy's dreams. He remembers the dream and realizes that it is her. It turns out that this was actually Kronos' plan, done so that he would have another chance to manipulate the prophecy which governs the future ofOlympus and the Olympians. The Titan's Cursehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=4Edit Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia rush to where Grover called them to find that Grover has made an important discovery. He has found two powerful half-blood siblings whose parentage is unknown; Bianca and Nico di Angelo. A fierce battle takes place and a surprise from a group of Hunters with Artemis, the virgin goddess of the moon and the hunt, help to defeat the monster Dr. Thorn, but Annabeth is captured. The Titan lord Kronos has devised his most devious plot yet, and the young heroes have just fallen prey to it. They're not the only ones in danger. An ancient monster has risen, one rumored to be so powerful it could destroy Olympus. Artemis, the only one who might know how to track the monster, is missing. Now Percy and his friends, along with two of the Hunters of Artemis, have only a week to find the kidnapped goddess, find Annabeth who supposedly got kidnapped by the evilDr. Thorn, the vice principal monster, and solve the mystery of the monster Artemis was hunting. Along the way, Grover makes a very important discovery about Pan. During the journey at Hoover Dam, Percy meets a mortal girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who can see straight through the Mist, like his mother. She helps him escape from the undead skeleton warriors by saying that Percy went the other way. While warning them about the Junkyard of the Gods, Aphrodite (the love goddess) tells Percy there is a romantic future waiting for him with Annabeth. Once at the other side of the country, they go to the Mountain of Despair to fight the Titan Atlas and Luke. Thalia is fighting Luke, and everyone else was fighting Atlas. Artemis is struggling against her bond, under the weight of the sky. Percy takes the sky from her and held it while Artemis and Zoë lured Atlas back to where the sky was being held (Percy later gets a streak of gray in his hair from his experience of holding up the sky). While this was happening, Thalia was winning the fight with Luke. Finally, Artemis threw Atlas over to Percy. Artemis' throw with Atlas knocked Percy from under the sky and Atlas had to hold his burden once more. Thalia and Luke were still fighting but finally Thalia made him flinch with her shield, Aegis. Later, she tries to finish him off with her spear, but when Luke grabbed it, Thalia (on instinct) kicked him to his 50 foot fall off the edge of the cliff. Annabeth believes he's not dead because he's under Kronos's spell. During the battle, Zoë Nightshade of the Hunters receives deadly injuries; she's poisoned by a dragon, Ladon, and her father, Atlas, who killed her by making the final strike. Artemis puts her out of her pain and she turns into dust. The dust fly into the stars, creating a new constellation in the sky in the shape of a hunter. On Mount Olympus, Thalia becomes the new lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. On the way back to camp, Percy was trying to figure out how to tell Nico that Bianca died because of a crazed automaton in the junkyard of the gods, made by Hephaestus. Once at camp, Percy told Nico the horrible truth and the boy sprints into the woods, right after he made the ground open up to swallow the approaching dead skeleton warriors. Nico believes Percy let Bianca die and turns on him. Annabeth, Percy and Grover search for Nico for a long time, but have no luck. Percy then holds the figurine of the god Bianca got for him at the junk yard.He then realizes who Nico's dad is: Hades, Lord of the Dead. A little while later, Grover was drinking a lot of coffee, trying to get a connection with Pan, like he did in New Mexico. He comes running towards Percy to tell him Pan spoke in his mind. Pan had only said three words, "''I await you...." ''The Battle of the Labyrinthhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=5Edit Percy Jackson thinks that freshmen orientation won't be fun, so his mother shows him the bright sides (Tomorrow, you're off to camp! After orientation, you've got your date). Orientation turns out to be hosted by empousai. When he is accompanied by a mortal friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who he met at Hoover Dam in The Titan's Curse, she tells Percy to leave the room when she spots the demon cheerleaders that Percy had encountered when he went in through the side of the building to ignore Rachel. As Percy leaves, he ends up having to fight the empousai and runs into Annabeth along the way. They were supposed to see a movie together, but Annabeth is upset when she sees Rachel with him because she is jealous. She takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a camp just for demigods like them. Percy finds his half-brother Cyclops, Tyson, cleaning their cabin. Quintus, the new swordsmen teacher, is accompanied by Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound that develops a soft spot for Percy. During a game that Quintus made up, Annabeth and Percy go through the rocks of Zeus's Fist and fall in a dark cavern which they later find out is an entrance to the Labyrinth. Annabeth is offered the quest she has been waiting for since age 7: She must enter the Labyrinth, find Daedalus, and get Ariadne's String before their arch enemy, Luke Castellan, does. Luke has been planning on burning down Camp Half-Blood, and is trying to use the Labyrinth to get there guided by Ariadne's String. As Annabeth goes inside to get her prophecy, Percy waited outside and felt a little worried when Annabeth didn't come back for a long time. When she returns, Annabeth begins to tell everyone what the Oracle had told her, but she doesn't say the last line saying she doesn't remember. This strikes Percy as strange that she would forget something so important and begins to wonder what the last line could be. Annabeth takes Percy, Grover, and Tyson along with her. Together, they enter the maze. They are joined by Herafor a short time. She tells them that Percy knows the way. When they take a wrong turn throughout the maze they run into Nico, son of Hades at the Triple G Ranch. Nico is accompanied by King Minos's ghost, who tries to convince Nico that they are not his friends. Once they get out, (without Nico) Percy and the others run into a sphinx-run quiz show. Also, once they return to camp, Hephaestus has them travel to one of his forges. Percy gets lost in the inner depths of Mt. Saint Helen's while battling fierce water demons. Before parting with Annabeth, she kisses him for luck. Percy faces four full grown telkhines. They attempt to burn him with lava, but Percy, being a son of Poseidon, is hard to burn. In desperation, he unleashes an incredible amount of power and blasts out of Mt. St. Helens, creating an explosion that damages the volcano, stirs Typhon in his sleep, and causes the evacuation of hundreds of thousands of people living around Mt. Saint Helens. He ends up falling into Ogygia, where he meets Calypso, a young girl whom Percy thinks is much prettier thanAphrodite herself. Percy must leave the island and Calypso (who has fallen in love with him) behind. When he finds Annabeth again, Annabeth thinks Percy is dead, and she is stating, "He was probably the bravest friend i've ever had. He...." She then suddenly sees him and starts hugging him fiercely until she realizes she is making a big scene in front of all of the other campers. Then Percy realizes that he does know the way, a mortal with clear sight must guide them. Once they are accompanied by Rachel, they run into a wide arena, where Percy battles a dracaena and the demigod Ethan Nakumura. Sparing Ethan, Percy challenges his giant half-brother, Antaeus, the arena master, that is accompanying Luke so that Luke's army can pass. Percy kills him by luring him off the ground, as his mother is Gaia. When he finds Annabeth and Rachel again, Rachel leads them straight to Quintus's workshop, who tells them that he isDaedalus; and he also reveals that they are too late; Luke got there first and took Ariadne's string. He says that Rachel is better and more accurate than the string. Monsters then attack the workshop, dragging in Nico Di Angelo in chains. Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, and Nico escape and leave Daedalus and Mrs. O'Leary to fight the remaining monsters. They find another entrance and enter the maze once again. Once they navigate through the maze, Percy hears the Titan Lord speak to him. Taking Annabeth's invisibility cap, he goes into the room and opens the coffin. There, not fully formed, is Luke. As much as Percy hated him, Percy did not draw Riptide. He finds the demigod whom he spared earlier in the maze, Ethan. Ethan joins the Titan's side and Luke/Kronoscomes to life. Percy barely escapes, thanks to Nico Di Angelo and Rachel (who had hit Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush). While they were going through the Labyrinth, they meet up with Tyson and Grover again. Together, they all find Pan, the god of the wild, who tells them he is dying. As his spirit dies, it goes into the mouths of each of them except Nico, and it seems that Grover got a little bit more than the rest. Rachel leads them to New York, where pegasi take Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and reluctantly, Tyson. The five of them had to leave Rachel behind, because she is full human. They go to help the camp ready for the Titan army's arrival. Battling side by side are Annabeth and Percy. Percy and Annabeth fight an evil monster, Kampe, along with Briares's help. Grover, in a panic, screams so loudly that it scares the Titan army back into the Labyrinth. Grover's dryad girlfriend, Juniper, insists that it was Pan's wild scream that had scared the Titan army the first time. As Percy gets up, Daedalus comes and tells them that the Labyrinth is tied to his life. The child of Athena (Daedalus) dies, and so does the Labyrinth. Percy, Annabeth, and the other uninjured campers take the wounded to the Big House. Percy decides to leave camp and go celebrate his birthday with his mom. Two surprising visitors stop by while Percy, Tyson, his mom, and Paul Blofis (Percy's mom's boyfriend, and fiancee) are celebrating. First, Percy's father Poseidon comes and tells him that he fears Luke/Kronos is only temporarily defeated and when Percy blew up Mt. Saint Helens, Typhon stirred in his sleep. Finally departing with Poseidon, Percy decides to go to his room to plant the garden he had earlier promisedCalypso. As he does, Nico di Angelo stops by and tells him that he needs to tell Percy things about how they might be able to stop the Titan army. Percy then invites him for cake and ice cream. The Last Olympian''http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=6Edit Percy is driving Paul Blofis's Prius with Rachel. Rachel is flirting her way into a relationship, Percy describes himself at that moment as " just like Apollo's sun cows, slow, dumb, and bright red", when they are interrupted byBeckendorf and Blackjack landing on the hood of the car. Rachel briefly kisses Percy and Beckendorf makes a joke about not telling Annabeth about that little scene, and Percy responds by saying, "Oh gods, don't even think about it." Then Beckendorf tells Percy that it's time to initiate their plan to destroy the Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship inhabited by Kronos' Army. While they are setting the bombs to blow up the ship, some telkhines attack. Percy distracts them to give Beckendorf time to arm the explosives. He battles Kronos, but Beckendorf is already captured. Because the explosives have no timer and Beckendorf has the detonator, he sacrifices himself to help Percy escape and carry out the plan. Percy loses consciousness in the water and drifts to Poseidon's palace under the sea where he meets Tyson and other relatives. Poseidon is fighting Oceanus and his army, aging rapidly due to the state of his kingdom being destroyed. Percy wants to stay and fight, but he must return to Camp Half-Blood to relay news of what happened on the Princess Andromeda to the campers.Chiron and Annabeth agree to show him the Great Prophecy, and after reading it he learns that his fate is to make an important choice and to have his soul reaped by a cursed blade. Percy is all keyed up for a while afterwords until a confrontation with Annabeth, when she calls him out as a coward. As he contemplates his fate, Nicoreturns to discuss the secret plan introduced in ''The Battle of the Labyrinth. ''He wants Percy to bathe in the River Styx to become invulnerable like the hero Achilles. To do so, Percy Jackson must first discover how Luke could do it and they go visit his mother, May Castellan in Connecticut, where they find her insane and unstable. She does tell them that Luke came and asked her for her blessing for something that he needed to do. They also meet the goddess of the hearth, Hestia, who shows Percy visions of the destruction being caused by Typhon. Percy and Nico visit Sally and Paul Blofis back in the city, to get her blessing. She insists that Percy is now his own person, and that she has to let him go. Nico leads Percy to the Underworld, where Hades reveals that it was all a trick to make Nico the child of the prophecy. Nico rescues Percy, though he seems to have lost his trust, and takes him to the Styx, where he is submerged in the water and becomes invulnerable, but for one tiny spot on his lower back. The war begins and Percy leads the group of demigods into a sleeping Manhattan to battle monsters and demons, while the gods are battling the monstrous Typhon in the east. Rachel arrives, revealing that she has had a vision which read, "Perseus, you are not the hero. It will affect what you do." Ethan, aiming at Percy's Achilles Spot (though he doesn't know it) during a battle to invade New York City, stabs Annabeth in the arm with a poisoned blade. Annabeth had pushed herself in the way, as if she she had a feeling that Percy was in danger. Percy is furious and horrified, knocking Ethan unconscious. Kronos threatens Percy to surrender or he will kill Annabeth, but Percy calls Blackjack who takes her to a hotel in a plaza. Annabeth is seriously injured, and Percy tells her where his Achilles spot is and that she saved his life. Annabeth remarks he looks "cute when you're worried." When Kronos makes it to the Hall of the Gods, Annabeth is able to convince Luke to resurface. She reminds him of his promise that he would protect her, and asks Percy to give him the knife so that he can end everything. Percy hands over the knife, discovering he was not the hero after all, but his choice to give it to Luke was the decision he had to make. Kronos is blown to dust and scattered by the wind, and Luke dies a hero's death. Through deaths and betrayals, the demigods stand victorious. Percy is offered the gift of becoming a god, but declines due to his feelings for Annabeth. He instead requests that the gods claim their children by the age of thirteen and that Camp Half-Blood construct cabins for the minor gods and Hades. When he comes back to Camp Half-Blood, he finally expresses his feelings for Annabeth and they kiss twice, the first time in Camp Half-Blood's mess hall, and the second time being underwater, due to which a group of eavesdroppers (led by Clarisse) toss them into the lake, the latter which he describes as 'pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.' At the very end of the book, he and Annabeth share a moment of bliss as they race toward the road down Half-Blood Hill back into the mortal world, not looking back at Camp Half Blood once;a first for Percy. ''The Heroes of Olympushttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=7Edit The Lost Herohttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=8Edit In ''The Lost Hero, it's revealed that Percy and Annabeth are still officially dating. For most of the book his location was, and still is, largely unknown. The most recurring clue is that he disappeared around the same time that Jason, son of Jupiter, first physically appeared. It is revealed at the end that he, as the leader of the Greek demigods, exchanged places with Jason, the leader of the Roman demigods so that the two types of demigods learn of each others existence. It is also hinted that he doesn't even remember who he is. As Jason the leader of the Roman demigods moved into the Greek version of Camp Half Blood, it is likely that Percy was moved into the Roman version of Camp Half Blood, which is located near San Francisco likely to keep an eye on the Titan's base, Mount Othrys in California. There, Percy is most likely having a hard time; as according to Jason: "The Roman camp- they're not so friendly. You have to prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble." In the book, Percy is often'' mentioned'', but is only seen in a picture with Annabeth in Chiron's room. ''The Son of Neptunehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=9Edit Percy is being attacked by the Medusa's sisters, the Gorgons Stheno andEuryale. Avenging Medusa's death, the sisters seemingly could not be killed as they reform every two hours while none of their attacks wound Percy because of the Curse of Achilles. He had been running from them for three days ever since they saw him. He had woken up at the Wolf House, having no idea who he is or how he got there (and wondering why the gorgons can't kill him), and met Lupa, two months before the encounter with the Gorgons. The only thing he remembers is a dim memory of Annabeth. He believes what Lupa and the Gorgon sisters have told him about himself, that he is Percy Jackson, ademigod , the "son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago", which is Poseidon, whom they only know as Neptune. Percy then knocks out Stheno and uses her try to slide down a hill. He meets up with June(Hera in disguise) and she gives him a choice: carry her to the other side of the road, or leave everything and go to the ocean. Percy chooses to carry June even though he will lose the Curse of Achilles. Personalityhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=10Edit Percy is brave, a natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, strangers, and sometimes enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laidback demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, even Artemis (who strictly dislikes guys), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), and Hades (who generally hates people). Despite this, Percy remains true, and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger sometimes (when he sees bullying) and tends to do and blurt out things before thinking, no matter of the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Percy can also be sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series, but finally confirms it in the Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at the Greek Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His ADHD and dyslexia make learning difficult, and he has never been one of the "cool kids" in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Tyson or Grover. Fatal Flawhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=11Edit Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: He would risk the world and his own life to save a loved one. Athena was obviously displeased thather own daughter was an object of that loyalty. Kronos previously exploited this trait in The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters. Athena also says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation." when Percy protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. Appearancehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=12Edit As described in the books, Percy is a Caucasian boy with jet black hair (with a single gray streak from bearing the sky, but that may have disappeared over time as it is not mentioned after the Battle of the Labyrinth.), and deep sea green eyes. Percy was portrayed as unfit at first, saying that when he tried on his armor in The Lightning Thief''it nearly drowned him because it was so heavy. As he gets older his training makes him more athletic and muscular. In The Demigod Files, he is commonly know to have said to have a lot going for him and is good-looking (by Annabeth), though he does not seem to know it himself. Many girls consider him immensely handsome. Percy is described to be around the same height as Annabeth, who is considered tall in The Lost Hero; in the UK Percy Jackson website, he is said to be 5"10 and "kinda slim". It is mentioned he resembles his father, Poseidon (one of the reasons why Medusa wanted to keep him as a statue), so it is'' possible ''that Percy will look like his father in the later years of his life, as they share the same green eyes, black hair and brooding looks. Powers & Abilitieshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=13Edit Percy, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: *ADHD: Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. *Dyslexia: Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *'''Limited Clairvoyance: Percy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of his father's unpredictable nature. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions. (such as Hercules) *'Fighting Skills': Percy is an expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans. *'Curse of Achilles': After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturaly superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel.[3] *'Empathy Link': Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. Demigod Powershttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=14Edit As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Percy is more powerful than the children of lesser gods. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Both through his father's authority or his inherent power, Percy's powers include: *'Supernatural Powers': When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, healing, and stamina equal to that of a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. However, this only lasts for a small amount of time, unless he is completely submerged in water. *'Hydrokinesis': With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds with it. Percy can control water. He can control it in order to make it explode,or use it to grab something. Some of his hydrokinetic powers are listed below: #'He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.' #He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. #Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the water he creates. #He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will. #He can harden water into an almost solid shape.He can do this to walk on water, make water shields. #Percy can diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. #Percy can breathe underwater, fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. #Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. *'Sailing Skills': Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on; being able to telekinetically operate one(as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Animal Communication': Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. *'Aerokinesis': Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. *'Geokinesis': Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause eruptions but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. *(It is also possible that, since his dad is the god of water, that Percy has some resistance, if not total protection, against being turned to gold by Midas, although the two of them never meet in the series.) Magical Itemshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Percy_Jackson&action=edit&section=15Edit *'The Minotaur's horn', he obtained this when he killed the Minotaur after it supposedly killed his mother,Sally Jackson. *'Anaklusmos (Riptide in English)', made with celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoe Nightshade . In the movie Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. *'Medusa head', Percy received it at the end of the first book. He cut it off and sent it to Olympus, but Poseidon sent it back. Percy, having no need for it left it with his mom, Sally Jackson. His mom uses the head to petrify her abusive husband Gabe and then sells the resulting "statue" as an art piece. *'Stygian Ice Whistle', a special dog whistle made of unmeltable ice that was cooled in the River Styx. It was given to him by Quintus (Daedalus) to summon Mrs O'Leary and shatters after it is blown once. Percy used it when his friends were having trouble fighting an army of monsters in The Battle of the Labyrinth. *'Wristwatch shield', a wrist watch which turns into a shield, given to him by Tyson. It was badly dented byDr. Thorn in The Titan's Curse. Tyson came back and fixed it in the beginning of the next book. It got lost later in Battle of the Labyrinth when thrown at Kampe. It was inscribed with the images of the events of The Sea of Monsters, including Percy fighting the bronze bulls, Annabeth killing the Laistrygonian, Tyson riding Rainbow the hippocampus, and Tyson battling the Hydra whilst holding a box of doughnuts. *'Nemean lion's pelt', obtained in The Nemean Lion Skirmish, when he planned the death of the Nemean Lion. He sacrificed it to Poseidon in The Titan's Curse. *'Sand dollar', given to him for his 15th birthday by his father. He split it in half and gave it to the Hudson River and the East River gods to stop Kronos' forces on boat in The Last Olympian. *'Chameleon Armor', he used this in a game of Capture the Flag in the short story of "The Bronze Dragon" *'Hermes' multivitamins', these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack, which was used by Annabeth Chase during the Sea of Monsters to turn Percy back into a human after Circe turned him into a guinea pig. *'The Golden fleece', after Annabeth was wounded by Polyphemus, he used the Golden Fleece to heal her. Then it was used to save Thalia's tree at Camp Half Blood. *'Pandora's pithos', this was given to Percy by Prometheus to open it and give up hope. He then gave it to Hestia to look after it, because "hope survives best at the hearth." *'A magical carnation', which was used in the short story "Sword of Hades" to find the thief of the sword. *'Thermos of winds', this was used by Percy and Annabeth in the Sea of monsters to escape the Princess Andromeda and Charybdis. Given to him by Hermes. *'Magical Pearls', these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed. *'Moonlace', a flower that grows in moonlight. *'Javelins', these aren't normal javelins, because they have a grappling hook, and an explosive setting. Used in chariot races at Camp Half Blood. *'Daedalus' wings', stolen in a skirmish in the center of the Labyrinth. Now in a trashcan after being deposited there, too damaged for further use. *'Winged shoes', given to Percy by Luke Castellan. In the book the wings spring out when the wearer says "Maia." Percy gave them to Grover. It was supposed the be a trap from Luke Castellan.In the film he used these to retrieve a magical pearl. *'A magic Travel Rose', which he used in [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_of_Hades The Sword of Hades].